La luxure du mal
by annasdead
Summary: Neville n'est pas naïf, il aime les hommes, il aime le sexe et les serpentards, Neville l'aime lui. Mais il ne faut pas rêver, c'est le seul qu'il n'aura pas.


CHAPITRE 1

«Neville Londubat, naïf, gentil, nul en potion, homosexuel et amoureux.

Hermione Granger, meilleure de sa classe, en couple et née moldue.

Blaise Zabini, populaire, intelligent, préfère les One-night, fantasme sur les métamorphomages.

Ron Weasley, nul en danse, puceau, glouton, fidèle à son maître(Potter).

Gregory Goyle, sans cervelle, drôle, bon coup, sincère avec ses amis.

Harry Potter, porte des lunettes horribles, détesté par Snape, super bon au quidditch.

Draco Malefoy, ennemi des gryffondor, méprise les poufsouffles et prince des Serpentards.

Lavande Brown, folle à liée, amoureuse de Malefoy, abonnée à toutes les revues nunuches. »

C'est ce qui compléta la lecture du nouveau professeur de DCFM, Carfel Extamptu. L'exercice était simple, tu pigeais le nom d'une personne de la classe et tu faisais un résumé d'une phrase sur cette personne. On pouvait dire que la réaction des gens face à ce qui avait été écrit sur eux était rarement positive. Neville était horrifié par le fait que quelqu'un sache qu'il était homo, encore plus amoureux. Hermione trouvait la définition qui lui était associée acceptable mais pas assez développée. Blaise était plus amusé qu'autre chose, Ron s'était renfrogné, Goyle était agréablement surpris, Harry était perplexe, Draco se demandait pourquoi la personne n'avait pas mentionnée sa beauté et Lavande était verte de rage.

Le soir, au dortoir des Gryffondor, Hermione affirmait à Neville que de toute façon, tout le monde savait déjà qu'il était amoureux. Son air rêveur l'avait trahi. Par contre, personne ne savait qu'il était homosexuel. On se demandait donc qui avait pu écrire ça.

Cette nuit là, Neville ne put pas dormir, qu'arriverait-il si quelqu'un découvrait qui était cette personne qui hantait ses songes? Il mit un sort de silence à son lit à baldaquin et abaissa légèrement son pantalon de pyjama. Il prit son membre chaud dans sa main et ferma les yeux. Il s'imaginait ces lèvres rosées se poser délicatement sur son membre. Un simple frôlement sur toute la longueur puis des baisers plus vigoureux et une langue qui parcoure toute la surface de son pénis dur. La langue vient faire un mouvement de va et vient sous le gland et le garçon le prend enfin en bouche. Les mouvements sont rapides, la langue agile. Cette sensation de chaleur humide sur son membre dure plusieurs minutes dont il profite pleinement. Quelle sensation exquise de se sentir maître de cette personne soumise à ses pieds. Il finit par se déverser dans la bouche qui avale rapidement et lèche quelques instants supplémentaires le membre. Neville rouvre les yeux, il est seul, sa main est couverte de son propre sperme, il se contente de l'imaginer, le garçon de ses rêves. Il voudrait tant que ses fantasmes deviennent réalité mais il ne se fait pas d'illusions, il ne l'aura jamais. Il ne prend pas la peine de se jeter un sort de nettoyage, il va directement dans la douche puis finit par s'endormir pour quelques heures trop peu nombreuses.

-Et bien Neville, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi longtemps cette nuit. Luna lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue et alla s'asseoir à sa table.

-C'est vrai, tu as des cernes énormes, attends. Hermione lui lança un sortilège de camouflage et il put enfin commencer à manger. La journée se passa relativement bien, à son plus grand étonnement, les serpentards l'avaient laissé tranquille. Le lendemain après-midi, il avait un double cours de botanique avec les verts et argents. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que le professeur Chourave ne les mettes en équipe de deux pour égaliser leurs forces. Il se retrouva avec un Malfoy indigné. Pour une fois ce n'était pas Neville le moins bon des deux. Il fallait qu'ils frappent une plante puis la replante dans l'autre sens. Neville se porta volontaire et Malfoy se mit derrière lui, son rôle étant de le couvrir au cas où sa dégénérerait. Neville donna le coup de poing à la plante et il sentit son corps cogner contre celui du blond. Il tira sur les racines, collant ses fesses puis son dos au torse de Malfoy. Il replanta ensuite le tout dans son pot et se décolla vivement du Serpentard.

-Voilà, on a finit. Sa voix trahissait sa nervosité et il pria pour que Draco ne le remarque pas. Le blond semblait complètement désintéressé et malgré le soulagement, il sentit un pincement au cœur.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, Neville avait réussi à ne pas trahir son secret malgré les protestations de ses amis. La première semaine de décembre, une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue et tous s'y rendirent avec enthousiasme.

-Il faut que j'aille voir un ami de ma grand-mère, je vous rejoins plus tard au Trois-balais. On peut dire que Neville avait appris à mentir, et puis qui soupçonnerait un naïf gryffondor d'être un mangemort? Au début il n'avait aucune intention de devenir un membre du côté sombre du monde magique mais il aimait cet aspect de puissance et de liberté qu'il n'y avait plus du côté de la lumière. Tout le monde savait que le mal allait gagner, Neville n'était pas assez stupide pour rester là sans rien faire et attendre la mort. À sa grande surprise, sa grand-mère avait été fière de lui quand elle l'avait apprise. Le grand brun avait changé, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il avait grandi et avait même réussi à rendre ses dents blanches et droites par un sortilège complexe. Il avait toujours un air pur et innocent sur le visage mais ça constituait une partie de son charme. Il s'était amélioré en magie, il était perspicace et hypocrite. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait dit de ne pas s'éloigner de Potter, personne ne croirait qu'il était un espion. Sa position auprès d'Harry et les informations qu'il en tirait lui avait valu le respect de ses semblables.

Il transplana et se rendit à la salle de bal du manoir Malfoy. Il s'agenouilla devant son maître, puis se releva doucement.

-Dumbledore a réussi à rassembler les licornes et les elfes, en espionnant Potter et la sang-de-bourbe, j'ai appris qu'il essayait de détruire des horcruxes et qu'il en avait d'ailleurs trouvé trois. Neville ne savait pas ce qu'était un horcruxe mais vu la tête de son maître, ça devait être important.

-Très bien, tu fais du bon travail. Lucius, je vais être parti un moment, veille à ce que tout reste en ordre.

-Bien maître. Lucius tremblait, Neville se dit une fois de plus à quel point il avait l'air minable. Le brun sorti et croisa Draco. Un seul regard suffit à Neville pour comprendre que le blond était au courant de son statut. C'était donc pour ça que les Serpentards l'avaient épargné.

-Viens. Neville ouvrit de grands yeux mais le suivit.

-On est où? Dit-il en regardant la grande chambre rouge et vert sombre.

-Ma chambre. Aussitôt dit, le blond tira Neville par le bras pour le pousser sur le lit. Il se mit sur lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Bien que perdu, Neville se dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire et lui tira ses vêtements. Tout se passa très vite et bientôt, Neville se retrouva à l'intérieur d'un Draco gémissant. Le brun n'était pas du tout doux, ses coups étaient brutaux, sa verge glissait difficilement dans les profondeurs du blond. C'était serré, c'était bon. Malfoy prit son propre membre de sa main et fit de grand et rapides va-et-vient. Le torse de Neville venait cogner le dos de Malfoy, les seuls sons se dégageant de la chambre étaient leurs gémissements et le bruit sec des fesses du soumis cognant contre le grand brun. Malfoy fini par se libérer après un à-coup plus violent et Neville le suivit en sentant les muscles du blond se resserrer autour de son membre qui explosa bientôt en de longs jets. Aucun des deux ne dit rien, ils se rhabillèrent et reprirent leur chemin respectif. C'était ainsi, tout le monde baisait avec tout le monde. C'était l'endroit où pêcher était bon et jouissif, aucunes limites, juste le plaisir d'assouvir ses désirs.


End file.
